Okane Ga Nai Bondage
by blood.ooka
Summary: This is the first two chapters to my first yaoi fanfic. It is incomplete but it has the first two chapters completed. Ayase is bought by Kanou and now raped. What will Kanou do next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ayase was in tears. His slender shoulders were shaking with mixed emotions as his cousin Tetsuo talked with the club owner to take Ayase in and pay off Tetsuo's debts. His bright blue eyes were falling with tears and his short golden blond hair was sticking out from the corners of his hood. He wanted to be back in his room reading a book on how to raise a kitten or be in the kitchen where he could cook something to calm himself down. But right now was not the time. Ayase looked at the club owner and Tetsuo approaching him. He felt rooted to the ground. He knew that if he tried to make a run for it then he would be caught and hurt badly by Tetsuo. "See ya," Tetsuo smirked at him and walked out. Ayase looked at the club owner who was sneering at him. Ayase turned pale with fear. "Well, I think you'll make me a fortune," the older man chortled and grabbed Ayase's arm forcefully. Ayase cried out in pain as he was dragged away to a dark chamber where he would be stripped and sold off as a merchandise in the club's private parties.

Kanou glanced at the rearview mirror that wasn't covered by the screen of the limousine. He frowned at his two bodyguards who were twins. They were arguing once again about who would enter the Club with Kanou to protect him and who would stay out at the car. "Enough. I can go by myself," Kanou said irritatily and got out of the car. "K-Kanou-sama!" the twins shouted in unison and opened their doors at the same time. "Stop," Kanou commanded. They froze and looked at their boss. "I'm going in alone. I'll be fine. I'm not buying anything after all. I'm just there to look at the 'antiques' they're selling. Understand?" "H-Hai," the twins answered and watched their boss walk into the building. "Ano… Is that a suitcase of money Kanou-sama is holding in his hand?" one of the twins asked his brother. "Yeah…" the other replied, an astonished look on his face. Kanou looked at the men standing by the door. "Do you have an invitation, sir?" one of them asked Kanou. He flashed them a pass and they stepped aside for him to enter. Once he was inside, he disposed of the pass in a nearby trashcan. Many men were gathered to buy the things that CLUB XXX was selling. It was a social gathering of famous men who had a kinky interest in buying stuff that they had fetishes for. Kanou pretended to be interested in a conversation that two men were having. They were the local owners of the sports center and women's fitness club: Masashi and Himuro. Currently, they were bragging about what they had bought the previous nights before. "I bought a silver bust of Christ," Masashi said with pride. "Ah, the silver bust," Himuro said with respect. The silver bust was an antique that would have looked good in the décor room since they were Christians. Kanou had to stop himself from commenting and turned to look at the center of the room, a ring spaced out for selling their "goods". Some men had gathered already to speculate the first item being pulled out for display. It was a marble statue of the Greek goddess Aphrodite who was sitting on a rock, lulled into seduction by Pan. Kanou's eyes lit up at the statue. _So… I guess they do have some good things with excellent taste after all_, he thought. Next to the statue was a beautiful canvas of Ophelia being carried away by currents of a gentle stream with flowers all about. _Even better_, Kanou said, amused. The next item was a large and magnificent tapestry of the sun goddess Amaterasu glowing with light and power. _Now __**that**__ I have to get_, he said, the club's antique's finally getting his attention. More stuff was being brought in now. The auctioneer walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Ahem! May I have your attention, gentlemen. We are now proceeding to selling our things," he said. They began auctioning things off. The statue of Pan and Aphrodite was sold first to a doctor from Nagasaki. The canvas of Ophelia was sold to political boss from Honshu. More things were auctioned off, including the tapestry. Kanou had to remind himself that he was not invited legally and could only buy one thing or else he would draw suspicion to himself. He could not risk that and his business. Patiently he waited to buy something that would suit his interest. Everything disappeared quickly. Kanou sighed, gripping his suitcase. He would have to make do without purchasing anything. Or so, he thought until they brought in the last sale of the day. It was a naked and pale person who had both their arms held fast by two bodyguards. "Our last sale of the night, gentlemen! A toy!" Kanou's eyes lit up greedily. He knew he had to buy the toy and make an impression so that the next time he came to a private club like this, he would be able to make an entrance without angering the rest of the members and the club's owner. His dark brown eyes widened when the toy's chin was lifted up to show the crowd what was so special about the toy. Bright blue eyes stared fearfully at the throng of men watching with malicious and dirty intent in their eyes. "Look at this face! Isn't he a beauty?" the auctioneer said with a taunting voice. He stroked the toy's golden locks back teasingly. Ayase felt himself cringe from the vile man's touch but the two men holding his arms kept him locked into place. He was terrified. "And this toy is a virgin!" the auctioneer shouted. The men cheered gleefully, their thoughts read by Ayase as their faces twisted with lust. _God... Please help me…_ he begged. "5 thousand!" the senator from Kyoto shouted, drool spilling down his chin. "6!" another shouted. "10!" more shouts erupted. Ayase shut his eyes tightly, hoping for the worst to pass already. Cash spilled onto the ring's floor, shutting the men up. "64 million!" Kanou shouted not having paid attention to the auctioneer's last comment, giving the auctioneer a stern gaze and the crowd a challenging glare. All was silent. Ayase raised his head to look at the person who bought him. A tall, broad shouldered man with black hair and dark brown eyes filled with something that wasn't lust, was holding an empty case up with money spilled onto the ring. "I will send the rest of my money to the Club's bank after I get home," Kanou told the auctioneer. Sensing that the price was too high for the men to buy, he slammed his hammer onto the table hard. "Sold!"

Chapter 2

Ayase held the blazer that Kanou had given to him to wear close, shielding his bruised body away from the men. Kanou had told him that his name was Kanou and he had replied curtly his name to Kanou. Now, he sat far away from Kanou who was looking out the window at the city's lights. In the front, the twins were talking quietly amongst themselves with the screen pulled up and separating them from their boss and his new toy. "He said he wasn't going to buy anything," the older brother muttered, turning the curb onto a familiar street. "Yeah but then again he brought the case of money in there with him didn't he?" his twin replied, looking outside with a glum look on his face. His older brother couldn't agree any more than that. As the limousine was parked inside the gates to Kanou's mansion, Kanou stepped out. He looked at Ayase and beckoned the slender and pale boy to get out of the car with his hand. Ayase cautiously got out, not taking Kanou's extended hand. The twins noted that Kanou didn't say anything and kept it to themselves. Kanou dismissed them for the night as he led Ayase into the house. Ayase was cautious and fearful of Kanou, knowing that he was bought by this man and he would have no power whatsoever against Kanou if Kanou should force himself onto him. Kanou led him to the bedroom. "This is-" Kanou began but Ayase who was too caught up in his fear turned to flee. Kanou's arm wrapped around Ayase's waist, pulling him close. "And where do you think you're going?" Kanou demanded, his breath hot against Ayase's ear. Ayase trembled. "You think you bought me, but I am not yours!" he shouted with enough courage he could muster. Kanou laughed at the boldness that Ayase had blurted. "You ARE mine. I bought you," he said and tore the blazer off Ayase. Panicking, Ayase whimpered and began struggling. "No! No!" he cried pitifully but to no avail against the older male. Kanou pushed Ayase onto the bed and pinned the young man's wrists down with one hand, his crotch pinning Ayase's torso down and his free hand pinching the younger male's pink nipple. "Oh yes. You are mine indeed and if you even think for a second that I'm letting you get away then you are wrong," Kanou whispered to Ayase. Ayase moaned at Kanou's fingers fondling his nipple. "I'm going to take you," Kanou declared decisively and lowered his head down to suckle an erected nipple. "N-No!" Ayase moaned, saliva wetting his lips as Kanou made him suck his fingers. Satisfied that his fingers were wet enough, Kanou grabbed Ayase's small member and began stroking it. "Ah! Ah!" Ayase moaned in pleasure as his body began convulsing to reach the peak. Kanou slid to his pale legs and placed his mouth hungrily over the head of Ayase's member. "No!" Ayase screamed, his semen gushing out onto Kanou's mouth. His entire body arched upwards against Kanou, his erection throbbing as load after load came. Kanou let the sticky and wet cum drip down to Ayase's entrance as it began to lubricate the area. Ayase was breathing heavily, his body still pulsing with pleasure. "You liked it," Kanou declared, pulling his erection out from his pants. Ayase didn't answer, still caught up from his first ejaculation. Kanou prodded the tip of Ayase's entrance with his member. Only then did he realize what Kanou was about to do. "No!!!" he screamed as Kanou plunged his hard member deep inside. Ayase felt his world shattering. Kanou gasped as he felt Ayase's insides squeeze tightly against his erection. _Oh god… Please don't tell me he was still a_- Kanou grabbed Ayase's shoulders and forced him to look at Kanou. "Ayase! Look at me!" he commanded. Ayase looked up at Kanou with lifeless eyes. "Listen! You have to relax!" he said. Ayase seemed lost and beyond comprehension. "Ayase!" Kanou shouted. That was the last thing that Ayase heard before the dark took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ayase was in tears. His slender shoulders were shaking with mixed emotions as his cousin Tetsuo talked with the club owner to take Ayase in and pay off Tetsuo's debts. His bright blue eyes were falling with tears and his short golden blond hair was sticking out from the corners of his hood. He wanted to be back in his room reading a book on how to raise a kitten or be in the kitchen where he could cook something to calm himself down. But right now was not the time. Ayase looked at the club owner and Tetsuo approaching him. He felt rooted to the ground. He knew that if he tried to make a run for it then he would be caught and hurt badly by Tetsuo. "See ya," Tetsuo smirked at him and walked out. Ayase looked at the club owner who was sneering at him. Ayase turned pale with fear. "Well, I think you'll make me a fortune," the older man chortled and grabbed Ayase's arm forcefully. Ayase cried out in pain as he was dragged away to a dark chamber where he would be stripped and sold off as a merchandise in the club's private parties.

Kanou glanced at the rearview mirror that wasn't covered by the screen of the limousine. He frowned at his two bodyguards who were twins. They were arguing once again about who would enter the Club with Kanou to protect him and who would stay out at the car. "Enough. I can go by myself," Kanou said irritatily and got out of the car. "K-Kanou-sama!" the twins shouted in unison and opened their doors at the same time. "Stop," Kanou commanded. They froze and looked at their boss. "I'm going in alone. I'll be fine. I'm not buying anything after all. I'm just there to look at the 'antiques' they're selling. Understand?" "H-Hai," the twins answered and watched their boss walk into the building. "Ano… Is that a suitcase of money Kanou-sama is holding in his hand?" one of the twins asked his brother. "Yeah…" the other replied, an astonished look on his face. Kanou looked at the men standing by the door. "Do you have an invitation, sir?" one of them asked Kanou. He flashed them a pass and they stepped aside for him to enter. Once he was inside, he disposed of the pass in a nearby trashcan. Many men were gathered to buy the things that CLUB XXX was selling. It was a social gathering of famous men who had a kinky interest in buying stuff that they had fetishes for. Kanou pretended to be interested in a conversation that two men were having. They were the local owners of the sports center and women's fitness club: Masashi and Himuro. Currently, they were bragging about what they had bought the previous nights before. "I bought a silver bust of Christ," Masashi said with pride. "Ah, the silver bust," Himuro said with respect. The silver bust was an antique that would have looked good in the décor room since they were Christians. Kanou had to stop himself from commenting and turned to look at the center of the room, a ring spaced out for selling their "goods". Some men had gathered already to speculate the first item being pulled out for display. It was a marble statue of the Greek goddess Aphrodite who was sitting on a rock, lulled into seduction by Pan. Kanou's eyes lit up at the statue. _So… I guess they do have some good things with excellent taste after all_, he thought. Next to the statue was a beautiful canvas of Ophelia being carried away by currents of a gentle stream with flowers all about. _Even better_, Kanou said, amused. The next item was a large and magnificent tapestry of the sun goddess Amaterasu glowing with light and power. _Now __**that**__ I have to get_, he said, the club's antique's finally getting his attention. More stuff was being brought in now. The auctioneer walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Ahem! May I have your attention, gentlemen. We are now proceeding to selling our things," he said. They began auctioning things off. The statue of Pan and Aphrodite was sold first to a doctor from Nagasaki. The canvas of Ophelia was sold to political boss from Honshu. More things were auctioned off, including the tapestry. Kanou had to remind himself that he was not invited legally and could only buy one thing or else he would draw suspicion to himself. He could not risk that and his business. Patiently he waited to buy something that would suit his interest. Everything disappeared quickly. Kanou sighed, gripping his suitcase. He would have to make do without purchasing anything. Or so, he thought until they brought in the last sale of the day. It was a naked and pale person who had both their arms held fast by two bodyguards. "Our last sale of the night, gentlemen! A toy!" Kanou's eyes lit up greedily. He knew he had to buy the toy and make an impression so that the next time he came to a private club like this, he would be able to make an entrance without angering the rest of the members and the club's owner. His dark brown eyes widened when the toy's chin was lifted up to show the crowd what was so special about the toy. Bright blue eyes stared fearfully at the throng of men watching with malicious and dirty intent in their eyes. "Look at this face! Isn't he a beauty?" the auctioneer said with a taunting voice. He stroked the toy's golden locks back teasingly. Ayase felt himself cringe from the vile man's touch but the two men holding his arms kept him locked into place. He was terrified. "And this toy is a virgin!" the auctioneer shouted. The men cheered gleefully, their thoughts read by Ayase as their faces twisted with lust. _God... Please help me…_ he begged. "5 thousand!" the senator from Kyoto shouted, drool spilling down his chin. "6!" another shouted. "10!" more shouts erupted. Ayase shut his eyes tightly, hoping for the worst to pass already. Cash spilled onto the ring's floor, shutting the men up. "64 million!" Kanou shouted not having paid attention to the auctioneer's last comment, giving the auctioneer a stern gaze and the crowd a challenging glare. All was silent. Ayase raised his head to look at the person who bought him. A tall, broad shouldered man with black hair and dark brown eyes filled with something that wasn't lust, was holding an empty case up with money spilled onto the ring. "I will send the rest of my money to the Club's bank after I get home," Kanou told the auctioneer. Sensing that the price was too high for the men to buy, he slammed his hammer onto the table hard. "Sold!"

Chapter 2

Ayase held the blazer that Kanou had given to him to wear close, shielding his bruised body away from the men. Kanou had told him that his name was Kanou and he had replied curtly his name to Kanou. Now, he sat far away from Kanou who was looking out the window at the city's lights. In the front, the twins were talking quietly amongst themselves with the screen pulled up and separating them from their boss and his new toy. "He said he wasn't going to buy anything," the older brother muttered, turning the curb onto a familiar street. "Yeah but then again he brought the case of money in there with him didn't he?" his twin replied, looking outside with a glum look on his face. His older brother couldn't agree any more than that. As the limousine was parked inside the gates to Kanou's mansion, Kanou stepped out. He looked at Ayase and beckoned the slender and pale boy to get out of the car with his hand. Ayase cautiously got out, not taking Kanou's extended hand. The twins noted that Kanou didn't say anything and kept it to themselves. Kanou dismissed them for the night as he led Ayase into the house. Ayase was cautious and fearful of Kanou, knowing that he was bought by this man and he would have no power whatsoever against Kanou if Kanou should force himself onto him. Kanou led him to the bedroom. "This is-" Kanou began but Ayase who was too caught up in his fear turned to flee. Kanou's arm wrapped around Ayase's waist, pulling him close. "And where do you think you're going?" Kanou demanded, his breath hot against Ayase's ear. Ayase trembled. "You think you bought me, but I am not yours!" he shouted with enough courage he could muster. Kanou laughed at the boldness that Ayase had blurted. "You ARE mine. I bought you," he said and tore the blazer off Ayase. Panicking, Ayase whimpered and began struggling. "No! No!" he cried pitifully but to no avail against the older male. Kanou pushed Ayase onto the bed and pinned the young man's wrists down with one hand, his crotch pinning Ayase's torso down and his free hand pinching the younger male's pink nipple. "Oh yes. You are mine indeed and if you even think for a second that I'm letting you get away then you are wrong," Kanou whispered to Ayase. Ayase moaned at Kanou's fingers fondling his nipple. "I'm going to take you," Kanou declared decisively and lowered his head down to suckle an erected nipple. "N-No!" Ayase moaned, saliva wetting his lips as Kanou made him suck his fingers. Satisfied that his fingers were wet enough, Kanou grabbed Ayase's small member and began stroking it. "Ah! Ah!" Ayase moaned in pleasure as his body began convulsing to reach the peak. Kanou slid to his pale legs and placed his mouth hungrily over the head of Ayase's member. "No!" Ayase screamed, his semen gushing out onto Kanou's mouth. His entire body arched upwards against Kanou, his erection throbbing as load after load came. Kanou let the sticky and wet cum drip down to Ayase's entrance as it began to lubricate the area. Ayase was breathing heavily, his body still pulsing with pleasure. "You liked it," Kanou declared, pulling his erection out from his pants. Ayase didn't answer, still caught up from his first ejaculation. Kanou prodded the tip of Ayase's entrance with his member. Only then did he realize what Kanou was about to do. "No!!!" he screamed as Kanou plunged his hard member deep inside. Ayase felt his world shattering. Kanou gasped as he felt Ayase's insides squeeze tightly against his erection. _Oh god… Please don't tell me he was still a_- Kanou grabbed Ayase's shoulders and forced him to look at Kanou. "Ayase! Look at me!" he commanded. Ayase looked up at Kanou with lifeless eyes. "Listen! You have to relax!" he said. Ayase seemed lost and beyond comprehension. "Ayase!" Kanou shouted. That was the last thing that Ayase heard before the dark took him.


End file.
